<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eventuality by imactuallynotsorry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691814">Eventuality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imactuallynotsorry/pseuds/imactuallynotsorry'>imactuallynotsorry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Nanny Affair (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Robin - Freeform, TNA, pb choices - Freeform, robin flores - Freeform, robin flores/ main character, robin x mc, the nanny affair - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imactuallynotsorry/pseuds/imactuallynotsorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Nanny Affair but make it Robin centric. Main character: Emma</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Robin knew he had the reputation of a ramblin man, his love life, if you could count the nameless bodies as such, just a series of flings and heartbreak. Too much of a restless soul to settle down, that’s what he would tell himself. Filling the night with whiskey and different girls that would never miss him, always seemed easier than the contrary; asking for someone to stay. But vulnerability wasn’t a Dalton trait. So portraying a player, with a scandalous ex ever so often, was easy. </p>
<p>“You know what they say, all work and no play..” his voice echoed back within the elevator walls, making his word sound more sarcastically than intended.</p>
<p>Without glancing up from his phone, Sam exhaled annoyed with his brother’s constant banter, “You already got me out the office, Robin, what else could you want from me.”</p>
<p>Robin laughed, “Did you even notice we’re literally outside your door, so put the phone down and-” before he can finish his sentence, his interrupted by a warm feminine voice.</p>
<p>“Sam you’re home early” and as if now just realizing the other man, “and you brought company.” </p>
<p>Still facing the elevator where his brother stood Sam chimed, “My employers practically pushed me off the doors, something about enjoying my birthday.” Robin took note of how quick his brother’s demeanor changed from a stick in the mud to relaxed. He had tried to unglue Sam’s eyes from the phone all the whole 20 minutes ride from the office to the penthouse, yet this woman’s mere voice was enough to make his brother put his phone away? </p>
<p>It wasn’t until Sam turned around, that the mystery woman came to full view. And <em>ohhh</em>. Okay. Sam’s drastic change and wide smile made sense now. In front of him stood a beautiful woman with raven curly hair that ended just below her lower back, wearing a pink dress that hug her in all the right places, with a slid down her left side exposing her long, smooth, fit leg, making Robin wonder what it must feel like to have it wrap around his waist, or better yet, the feeling of being in between of her silk smooth body, having her straddling his face. He couldn’t help but to give her a flirtatious smile, “Apparently he was coming home to a present none of us knew about”</p>
<p>As if sensing Robin’s unholy train of thought Sam made a point to introduce him as the assistant….. Seriously? Robin did a lot more for the company and for Sam than just taking down messages. “Just because that is my title at work doesn’t mean you have to introduce me to a beautiful woman like that.” If his brother’s intention was to make Robin feel, or at least look inferior compared to the golden boy in hopes he wouldn’t flirt with the supermodel in front of them, he was clearly mistaken. More so now that he was able to course a pretty shade of pink out of her. “I mean look at her gorgeous outfit, she’s already out of my league you don’t have to rub it in.” He took this opportunity to fully ravish in the sight of this goddess, fuck she was one of the most, no scratch that, she was the most beautiful being Robin ever had the pleasure of seeing. </p>
<p>Sam rolled his eyes, clearly bothered by his brother’s flirtatious nature, “This is Emma, the boy’s new nanny and a woman of impeccable virtue.”</p>
<p>“That’s a strange way of introducing someone”, Robin scolded, knowing his brother meant it as a jab at him. But God, was he glad for that idiot, thanks to that comment sweet, beautiful Emma stepped closer to him, uttering a phrase that he will most definitely think of later that evening, in the privacy of his bedroom. “Oh Sam know my virtues are..” she waited until her brown eyes met his own before continuing, “<em>flexible, like me.</em>”</p>
<p>Robin grin widens as he glances to his left. The golden boy clearly annoyed at the growing chemistry between his nanny and brother. Innocently flirting with the woman in their life in hopes of irritating the ever compose Sam was Robin’s favorite pastime. “Must be <em>hard</em> sleeping at night with her down the hall, huh?” He couldn’t help but smirk when Sam shoots him a glare at his remark. But it quickly disappears as he catches glimpse of Emma taking a step back with a small frown on her lips. The sight leaves a bitter after taste.</p>
<p>With an empty feeling in his stomach ( reasoning it had to do with the lack of food in his system and <em>definitely not for the way beautiful Emma stepped away from him just now)</em>  “I’ll take that as my cue to leave, Emma, it was a <em>pleasure</em>”. He roars the last word in a raspy flirtatious way without meaning to.</p>
<p>Emma gives him an unreadable look, as if she is searching inside him. They stand there gazing at each other for ages, but in reality couldn’t have been more than just few seconds. She must of found what she was looking for because she beams up at him “It was…. something alright” and she gives him the faintest smile before looking at the floor and turning towards the penthouse door. Robin leaves with a little wave. Pleased with himself for being able to coarse one last sincere smile out of the beauty.</p>
<p> He waits until the elevator doors closes before reaching for his phone. “Sofia, you were right, I’ll definitely need some help planning the dinner rehearsal and I know just who can help”.</p>
<p></p><div class="tags">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a hectic and exhausting day at the office, doing a marathon just to get from one point of the building to the next and back. From overseeing the drop off of their prototypes at the robotic Lab, to the multiple urgent documents that had to be sent out two days ago but Sam idiotic self forgot to sign and have his actual assistant mail them. Robbin had to work his charm, and kiss some ass, in order to fix his brother’s mistake just to make sure the documents were delivered without complications to Dalton’s partnerships. And the oh so many meetings he needed to be present for, were draining him. </p>
<p>Robin was making his way back from lunch when a tall, slim woman talking to the receptionist caught his attention. His eyes drifting down long wild curls, watching the way her hips and ass filled those jeans. A familiar soft feminine voice reached his ears. Snapping  out of the trance, Robin quickly jerked his head to the ceiling, realizing the stranger he was gushing on was Emma. Running his hands through his hair, a weak last attempt of combing his heated thoughts out of his head. <em>Be professional, Robin.  </em></p>
<p>“Emma!”,a wide grin was plastered on his face, “It’s delightful to see you again!” <em>Woow, did he just sound as enthusiastic as M&amp;M with one of their experiments? </em>Robin’s excitement was met with an equally wide smile from Emma, “Pleasure to see you again.” Deciding to ignore the pleasant warmth he felt at her assertion, and instead focusing on teasing her, “Ready to drown together?” Though it wasn’t much of teasing but just being realistic. Robin knew from past experiences how demanding Sofia was and how much she loved to micromanage every little step of the way. Emma’s smile faded, and a serious frown took its place, as if double guessing agreeing to help him out, “You really aren’t trying to sell this, huh”. Robin couldn’t help himself, throwing his head backwards in laughter, “Come on Emma! I thought we could be honest with each other. Let’s go get our hands dirty” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the last part, leading them to his office. Without realizing it, Robin had softly placed his right hand on Emma’s lower back. Allowing himself to enjoy the warmth feeling he got from the contact this time. </p>
<p>They worked besides each other in perfect sync, stopping only to steal glances from each other now and then, hoping the other wouldn’t catch them in the act. Robin was amazed at how Emma’s soft voice shifted to a strong and determined tone while speaking with the event decorators. Thought it was hot when she lightly bit her lower lip right after succeeding in getting what she was demanding, adorable when she wrinkled her nose while reading an exaggerated demand from Sofia’s everlasting list. Found her little not so innocent smirk thrilling when she suggested sneaking in sliders to the menu. <em>No wonder the twins cherished her so much, it was hard to look at her and not automatically love her. </em></p>
<p>Need a drink. Getting up from behind his desk and slowly making his way to the drink cart; he needed to collect his thoughts. Reaching the golden shelf, Robin mentallykicked himself for only ever stocking up on whiskey. He poured two glasses of Balvenie and carefully handed one to Emma. </p>
<p>“Whiskey? A man after my own heart”, a faint pleased moan escaped her lips as the whiskey made contact with her tongue. Robin smirks into his glass, satisfied with her reaction. They stayed like that for a while, just sipping on their drink quietly; Emma in her seat adjacent to where Robin stood leaning against the drink cart.  First to break the silence was Emma, “I have to say, I’m pretty impressed by the way you tackle everything, when we first met I figured you were..” she trails off, searching for the right words. “Just a party boy?” Robin finished for her in a more aggressive tone than he meant to. Emma wasn’t trying to offend him, he knows that, but for some reason it bothered him that’s how she saw him. Emma responded with a timid tone he hadn’t heard her use before, “Can you blame me?” No. And he really couldn’t blame Sam either for telling her about his player party boy reputation. It’s his own, for selecting that to be the cover he chose to present to the world. </p>
<p>Before realizing it, Robin spilled everything to Emma, needing her to understand there was more to him than the last-call strangers he took home and the social events he filled his nights with. Wanted her to see he wasn’t just ‘Sam’s assistant’ but a vital part of Delton Inc; wanted her to know his carefree, wild child persona was a defense mechanism, one that comes from years of working hard, trying your best and still not being enough. Thankful doesn’t even begin to describe how he felt towards the Delton’s, but everything he has, from the clothes off his back to his position in the company could only be credited to his passionate work ethic. </p>
<p>Even accidentally mentioning the fact that Sam is in an arranged marriage. Unlike with everything else he had mentioned so far, he wondered why Emma didn’t bat an eye at this revelation. “I can tell there’s no love when they stare at each other. Don’t think they ever even kissed before” Emma stated factually as if answering Robin’s unspoken question. <em>Did she like Sam? </em>Everyone did, why would she be the exception? He tried to give her an unreadable look, one that wouldn’t portray how envious he felt towards his brother. So he reflected the only way he knew how, by shamelessly flirting, “In front of the kids, probably not” Robin looked down at his half empathy whiskey glass, before glancing towards her with a smirk plaster on his face, only continuing after coming into contact with brown eyes, “But they’re two young, <em>attractive</em> adults sharing a drink and killing time” he made a point of lifting his glass in front of him, revealing they both were doing just that right now. Robin nudges forward, gazing at Emma flirtatiously, admiring how her lips parted just lightly as he inch closer, “Stranger things have happened.” </p>
<p>Reluctantly, Robin made his way back to his seat on the other side of the desk, fighting the urge to lift Emma up, pushing her against the wall and proving which brother she needs to desire. Professional, you’re in the office, keep it professional.</p>
<p>Emma takes a sip of her drink as she tries to process everything, ultimately deciding to change the subject, “So why weren’t you set up?” Robin was both thrilled that they were done talking about the golden boy but irk by the turn of events. He was used to people querying about his life, but he could always shake them off with a bullshit answer. Not Em. She had a way of tearing down his wall, making him an open book for her prying eyes. Hesitantly, Robin confesses that love was just not meant for him. He was a good lay and a fun time but not worth the effort for the long shot. Waiting for the last shoe to fall because the past continuously proves him so, and it would hurt ten folds as the previews time. </p>
<p>“Just because you haven’t found your person..” She pauses as she reaches across the desk, interwinding her fingers to Robins before continuing, “I’m sorry if someone made you think it’s hard to love you, but that ‘can’t eat, can’t sleep’ kind of love is out there”. She gives him a sad understanding smile, squishing his hand before leaning back, taking the warmth of her touch with her. Robin didn’t like the absence of her, but he hated that wistful look in her face more. </p>
<p>“Did I ever tell you about the time Sofia tried to order pizza through the phone? It was hilarious she asked if the caterers had been to le cordon bleu or if it was just the chef….. You know, the caterers as in the delivery guy.” She threw her head back and laughed at that, loud and rich, her black hair spilling from her shoulder to her back. Robin couldn’t help but to join her, her laughter contagious, he could definitely listen to it forever. Emma continued to giggle softly, accidentally spilling the whiskey on her top.</p>
<p>  “Crap!” She starts frantically apologizing, rumbling on about how the Balvenie cost more than her degree and she just wasted it on her shirt. Robin shakes his head as he springs up and grabs a handful of napkins, <em>she’s too cute. </em></p>
<p>Robin was about to help dab the stain away when he stepped back, realizing that would require him to touch Emma’s chest. “ I know how this sounds but the stain is less likely to set if you take off the top” Girls wear undershirts, right? This was safer than being close proximity to her bosom. </p>
<p>  Gazing up through her eyelashes, Emma gives him a devilish smile, “Great idea.” That’s all the warning Robin got. She reaches for the hems of her top, curls cascading down as she pulls it over her head. He stared at her in awe. “Fuck” he gasps as he drops his head to her breast. Never a fan of blue, but staring back at him was a beautiful turquoise lace bra offering him a front row seat of the gorgeous view Em was.  </p>
<p>“Focus please, I’m going to be pissed if I got half naked in the office for nothing.” <em>Got naked for nothing.</em> Wait, she wanted him to make a move? Was that an indirect permission to ravish her mouth with his tongue? Did she crave being bent over his desk as much as he wanted her? Robin swallowed roughly. He never had trouble reading hints before so why couldn’t his brain and body correlate. </p>
<p>And of course his brother would choose this exact moment to interrupt them.</p>
<p>“Sam have you ever heard of knocking!” A pissed off Emma quickly slipped her shirt back over her shoulder. Robin turns a bit, putting himself between her and Sam in an attempt to help cover her, making Sam huff in annoyance. Robin smirks letting his chest beam with pride, marveling at how opposite Em’s reaction was to be seen in her lingerie by both brothers, creating a sullen look to take over Sam’s.</p>
<p>His possessiveness and territorial demeanor made sense now. It was clear, how obviously into her Sam is. It didn’t seem to matter that he is an engaged man, Emma was the crack in Sam’s perfect golden boy persona. “I’ve left you alone with Robin enough for one day, ready to go home…” Sam’s eyes darken as they dart to Robin… “Unless you still have some unfinished business here.” </p>
<p>Cheerfully Emma chipped in that she had already accepted a ride from Robin, casting sourness to appear in Sam’s face and a cockiness on Robin’s. Though it was a lie, he hadn’t offered Emma a ride, but it was a lie Robin was more than glad to comply with if it meant spending more time with her and antagonizing Sam.</p>
<p>***********************************************************************************************************************</p>
<p>“Em, have you ever ridden a motorcycle before?” Robin asked as she looked down at the bike skeptically. It wasn’t til they were in the Delton parking garage that he remembered he rode his bike to work this morning. Riding his motorcycle had been an exciting change of pace, now looking at Em’s terrified face, it just seemed dumb. </p>
<p>Emma started to walk backwards, stuttering, “Um sa..Sam’s probably still close, maybe he-“ </p>
<p>“Just trust me, I won’t let you get hurt,” he said, tossing her the helmet. She sighed and pulled it over her head. </p>
<p>Robin stood in front of the bike with his hands on the handlebars and motioned for Em to come closer. “Besides, I know you’ve been dying for an excuse to get all over this”, lifting his arms, rubbing them seductively in circular motion, all over his broad chest while wiggling his eyebrows almost comically. </p>
<p>Shoulders visually relaxing, she makes her way to him, chuckling , “In your dreams lover boy”. “Honey, you do a lot more and wear a lot less in my dreams”, Robin corrects her.</p>
<p>A light pink shade appears in Emma’s checks, she returns his bright grin with a shy smile of her own. Coming to a stop right in front of him, she tries to tuck a lock of loose hair behind her ear but she’s met with hard metal. Snickering, Robin reaches out to close the shield. “You’re wearing my helmet, dummy”. Messing with Sam was fun, but making Em blush? Now that was his new favorite thing. </p>
<p>“Climb behind, and hold onto me”. Emma does as she’s told, only hesitating for a second before wrapping her arms around Robin’s torso. He turns on the ignition and sets the kill switch to “on” making the motorcycle roar to life. Emma tightens  her grip, flushing her chest close as humanly possible against his back. Robin looks over his shoulder smiling, “Got her started and you’re still in one piece, so far so good”. </p>
<p>“Still? Are you planning on breaking me apart?” Emma said with a glint of smile. Turning back around Robin murmured, “You know what they say, if it isn’t rough..” </p>
<p>With a simple twist of his wrist, they’re zooming off through the garage doors. The tension from work, he didn’t even realize he was carrying, evaporates as the fresh air hits. Robin skillfully leans into the swerves and corners of the road. His attention totally focus on what he is doing when the smell of vanilla and lavender fill his senses. <em><b>Emma</b></em>. Comforting. That’s interesting. Having her press up against him was exhilarating but oddly comforting. Like she was much part of the adrenaline and freedom as the demon rumbling between his legs, and miles speeding away beneath its balck wheels.</p>
<p> What would have been a forty-five minute ride in the subway or even a car, took only fifteen on the bike. Emma instantaneously jumped off the motorcycle as soon as he parks. Remembering her scared reaction,Robin winced, maybe he shouldn’t had accelerated right off the bat, “Look Em-”</p>
<p>“That was unbelievably incredible! You were all rrrrrrrrRRRRR!!! And the bike just vvvrrrrrrrrrrAAAAAAHHHHHH” she clapped her hands together making a loud clack, “And I was just in the back like WAAAAAAAAA but the BIKE was like pa pa pa”  She was shocked, “ YOU! You were so calm and collected!” Robin almost fell throwing his head back laughing as Emma tried to mimic riding the motorcycle with her hand motions. There was a jolt of satisfaction across his heart, “Alright settle down, greyhound”. Emma placed her hands across her chest in fake shock. </p>
<p>Robin swings his leg over after killing the engine, steping in front of her with a soft smile on his lips. Placing a hand in each side of her head, he delicately lifts up the helmet,rosy cheeks coming into view, “Yikes, maybe you should keep it to help hide that” he points at her face as he crunches up his face. </p>
<p>“You’re an ass!”, Emma halfheartedly punches his chest. He reaches for her wrist and holds her against his chest, close enough that they’re breathing the same air. She inhales, her plump lips parting slightly. They weren’t in the office anymore. Could easily close the gap if he just leaned- “Ah-HUM” Still embracing her, he turns towards the unwelcoming interruption. Of course, of course, it was Sam.</p>
<p> “Appreciated it, if you didn’t include what’s MY -“ Sam clears his throat as he catches Emma narrowing her eyes at him, “the kids nanny into your flavor of the week.” Still holding on to her hand, Robin steps back to have a full view of Emma again, “look at her, one day wouldn’t be enough!” “You couldn’t handle a woman like me”, Emma teased. “Is that a challenge?” Robin questioned back.</p>
<p>A pinched expression crosses Sam, his hands forming into fist, “We should head inside, Emma”. She purred, noticeably poring her eyes over Robin’s body, “Goodnight, cutie.” Clenching and unclenching his jaw multiple times, Sam gave Robin one last stormy look before striding to the door. </p>
<p>This was a first for Robin: seeing his brother so worked up for his flirting. A weakness Robin was willing to use for his own amusement. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not Amorous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s an investment. One that would lead to a green-eyed Sam, <em>that’s all. </em>Robin keeps trying to reassure himself as he looks through the Men’s Warehouse window display at a particular cerulean and indigo silk tie. <b><br/></b></p>
<p>     *****************************************************************************</p>
<p>
  <b> “Damn Em, are you looking to get laid tonight?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Are you offering?.. I definitely want a good time”</b>
</p>
<p>180 turn towards the bar: that’s what his idiotic self did instead of continuing seducing a willing Em. Left staring holes into his glass instead of gazing into creamy chestnut orbs. Instead of making Sam envious. A real idiot. <em>Just flirt like you normally do. </em></p>
<p>Robin brushes his fingers through his hair. Drowning the rest of his liquor courage, with a new sense of determination, he scans the hall for a certain azure gown. </p>
<p>Spotting his target dancing in the arms of his brother, his jaw clenches. He was sure she could feel his gaze burning into the back of her head, but she didn’t turn.</p>
<p>Em’s back stiffs up with every movement as Sam strutted them across the side of the dance floor. Her stance wakes something within him, making him alert and causing him to march towards them. As he reaches them, he catches the tail end of their conversation.</p>
<p>
  <b><br/>“He’ll never settle down…You could do better.”<br/></b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Someone like you?”</b>
</p>
<p>Robin taps on her shoulder making Em turn around: visibly beaming as sun-kissed pools examine him. His demeanor only changing as he addresses his brother with a sneer,<b><em> “I’m stealing her away”</em></b>. Without waiting for a response, Robin wraps an arm around Emma’s waist protectably and sweeps her away from Sam. He feels her body physically relax under his touch. </p>
<p>         Peaking over his shoulder, Robin catches his brother throwing daggers at their direction but ultimately walking away. A grin spreads over him. Sam’s jealous, <em>good</em>. Pleased that their roles were reversed now, Robin turned his attention back to Emma. </p>
<p>
  <b> “I’m not a damsel in distress that needs saving”.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Good thing I’m no knight in shiny armor then”.</b>
</p>
<p>He pulls her closer; the lights dimming and everyone around seems to disappear. They effortlessly sync together. Their bodies glide as he sway them back and forth to the beat of the music. Spinning her around then dipping her suddenly, causing her to clutch onto his shoulder. </p>
<p>       Emma laughs loudly at the ridiculousness of the situation. Robin, amused by it, joins her. <em><b>“See you’re having more fun already”</b> </em></p>
<p>         As he brings her back up, she loosens her grip. Sliding her palm down to the silk tied around his neck, softly holding it between her fingertips. She stares at it before gazing up at him, <em><b>“I LIKE this”</b></em>, she purrs as she tugs at the material in her hands lightly.</p>
<p>Robin bends over, taking her tug as an invitation to move closer. Nuzzling her cheek as he leans in, his lips brushing between her jaw and earlobe, <em><b>“If you want to be dominated , all you have to do is ask”</b></em>,  he responds with a husky voice.</p>
<p><em><b>“I’m talking about this”.</b></em> She strokes the tie with a sly smirk, before letting it slip through her finger, placing her palm to his chest instead.</p>
<p><em><b>“Usually, I use my hands but a tie can work” </b></em>Robin respons, <b>“<em>won’t be as rough though”</em></b>, he winks at her. Emma hits his chest playfully, <b><em>“You horndog!”</em></b> He chuckles softly at that before she continues, <em><b>“blue is my favorite but this red..”</b></em> she grazes her palm against his jacket, <b><em>“..is definitely your color”</em></b>. </p>
<p>His eyebrows furrow as he stares at her. His tongue poking against the outside of his upper lip. Finally stepping out of his daze<b>, “You’re such a tease”.</b></p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“I am not!”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Prove it” </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>She meets his intense gaze with one of her own before setting her eyes on his lips. Reaching out for his lapels, her fingers gripping the material roughly. His eyes widen, fastening on Emma. Robin’s hand that was wrapped around her hips tightens, she leans into him. An aroma of lavender and vanilla surrounding him -</p>
<p>The tapping of a microphone breaks their invisible bubble. Robin swallows roughly, glaring towards the interruption. <em>Great, every time we’re near, someone has to butt in at the wrong time. </em></p>
<p>It isn’t til Sam’s voice rings through the speaker that he’s reminded of his plan. <em>Right</em>. The whole purpose of his detour earlier was to get the tie, flirt with Emma, thus getting a rise out of the Golden boy. He was able to do two out of the three. Robin had been too engrossed by Emma’s presences to focus or even care if Sam was observing them. He knows this should concern him. No matter how attractive his conquests were in the past, he never became too lost in the pursuit to guarantee his brother was going deranged by his actions. It was the most humorous part of the scene after all. But with Emma, the whole situation was different. </p>
<p>He tries to ignore the little voice in the back of his head that suggests, <em>maybe this isn’t just tactical anymore</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>